The glass master
by Tilia Cordata
Summary: “You are perfect.” he whispered for himself. “Maybe you are not made of glass, but I cannot resist adding you to my beautiful collection.” A collector of art finds himself a new object for his desire. T for violence. Romance in a sick and demented way.


**Disclaimer:** Does Tilia Cordata look or sound like Square-Enix or Disney? No? Didn't think so.

Oh, and yeah, I scratched their backgrounds and the whole nobody-business for my own perverted pleasure. Maybe this is another life? I sure as hell don't know. So sue me.

---

**The glass master**

_Our house is made of glass... and our lives are made of glass; and there is nothing we can do to protect ourselves._

The night sky was filled with stars; their faint light not enough to light the world below them. On the meadow next to a small village, two silhouettes could be seen if one would look closely. It was the silhouettes of two very different friends, running as fast as they could in a game where speed was not as important as reaching the target first. The fastest, of the two was a human boy named Demyx. He was quite short, if not ridiculously so, with sand-coloured hair and blue eyes that too often revealed his thoughts and emotions.

The other friend was, in fact, even smaller. His name was Roxas, a name he had been given by Demyx. Roxas had never had a name before he met the young man, nor could he ever tell what he wanted it to be, since he could not talk. Roxas was a golem, a boy made out of clay, like a pot expertly thrown in the shape of a human. He could not run as fast as his human friend, so he focused on the task of slowing Demyx down instead.

---

A pair of eyes gleamed softly with lust, or rather desire, as their owner observed the duo from a window too high up for the two to notice. Even if the person had watched from a lower floor, neither Demyx nor Roxas would have spared a glance at the big mansion, it outlines dark and threatening against the soft moonlight. No one dared to bother the young glass master, especially not at night where the shadows played with ones mind and created horrible illusions.

If the boys had known that the glass master was watching them, maybe they had turned and walked home. As it now was, they decided to sleep outside, below the stars. After all, what could ever harm them when they were together, looking out for each other?

The glass master watched as they played, he watched as they curled up on the wet grass, he watched as they slowly fell asleep, lulled by they stars and the sounds of the few birds that was still singing quietly.

And then, when they slept peacefully, he smiled.

"You are perfect." he whispered for himself, heard only by the empty room around him. "I love you so much... but I will have to be careful not to break you. So I will have to admire you, like any magnificent piece of art that has to grace the mansion with its presence. Maybe you are not made of glass, but I cannot resist adding you to my beautiful collection. You will be its jewel, its pride."

And with that, he let the curtain fall down, preventing any insight.

---

Demyx awoke slowly, stretched out on the grass with a small moan of pleasure. He felt relaxed, as if he had not only slept a mere night but two, perhaps even more. He turned to where Roxas lay, but the words of greetings he usually offered in the morning caught in his throat. Roxas was not beside him. He was not even in sight! Demyx sprang to his feet; a slight panic could be seen in those bright blue eyes. Never had Roxas left without waking him up, or at least left a sign behind. The golem did not eat, and it certainly did not need a privy or, as they were outside, a bush. So where could he be? Swallowing his fear, Demyx sat down cross-legged, waiting.

But as the day went on without a trace from his friend, he grew more and more anxious.

_Calm down _he thought and tried to think about happy things, while ignoring the horrible sights that played in his mind the best he could.

But noon came, and still no Roxas. Demyx had had enough. He ran back to the village, and as he slowly walked through it, asked everyone he could see if they had seen his friend. No one had. Except one. A young girl had indeed seen Roxas, and she pointed towards the big mansion just outside the village. Demyx paled slightly. What did Roxas want from the glass master? Or, more likely and far more worrying, what did the glass master want from Roxas?

He swallowed his nervousness, or at least made a decent try, before he knocked at the big door. The door in question opened. And so Demyx found himself face to face with the young glass master.

Glass master... a title that had been in this family for as long as anyone could remember. Called so because their love, no obsession, with making and, in any way they could, acquire art made of glass. People said that they had the most brilliant and beautiful collection ever know, even though this young master, or his father before him, had never invited someone in to see it.

"Ah... my friend has disappeared, and someone said you had seen him." Demyx said, sounding far more nervous than he would have liked. The young master looked at him, silently asking him to continue.

"He... he is quite short, and he's made of clay."

The glass master raised a thin eyebrow, before he spoke, his voice smooth and calm, almost like honey.

"The golem? Yes, he is here indeed. This way."

He turned around, headed into the shadows inside. Demyx coughed, then followed, the shadows playing awful tricks with his already frightened mind. He studied the glass master before him to take his mind of the house. The man walked without a sound, his slender body moved with a grace only the nobility could learn. Flaming red hair crowned his head in a unique hairstyle, and even though Demyx could now only see his back, he remembered the face from when the door had been opened: black triangular marks below piercing green eyes in a face that was handsome and pale, but also a bit frightening. What was his name? He was among the villages always called the glass master, but Demyx was sure he had once heard another name. Axel, was it not?

His thoughts were quickly forgotten, though, when Axel opened a new door, revealing the legendary glass collection. It was indeed as beautiful as people thought, brilliant sculptures caught the light and reflected it again in a fantastic lightshow that could only be called mesmerizing.

Axel smiled faintly when he saw the young mans stare and limp jaw that nearly threatened to fall off. He snapped his fingers to get Demyx out of his spellbound state, before he pointed towards the middle of the room. Demyx eyes widened again, though this time with horror rather than fascination. Four walls, made of glass of course and with a little open door in one of them, created a small room within the room they stood in. A chair and a table, both made of glass stood in a corner and a small bed, not made of glass, stood along one wall. But what caught Demyx's attention was the small pile of crushed clay in the middle of it. He rushed towards it; the part of his brain that registered something wrong was ignored by the fear and worry that overwhelmed him. He did not even hear that the small door close, nor the faint sound of a key that slid in place and locked it. Everything he could focus on was Roxas. Roxas! His best friend! His only friend! He was dead, he was...

...never here to begin with! For this was not pieces of his friend, he realized, it was ordinary pots, crushed beyond recognition. He turned around again, noticing the shut door and the smiling glass master who observed him.

"Please! Where is Roxas!?" he begged, close to tears. Demyx did not care much for his own safety at the moment; he only wanted to hear that his friend was safe. The answer, though, did nothing to ease him.

"I believe he is on his way. He should be here-" The sound of faint footsteps echoed through the hall, made Axel grin, "-about right now."

The door opened slowly, revealed a worried Roxas. Axel grinned again.

"How nice of you to join us. Please, enter."

And so the golem boy did. Demyx wanted to shake his head frenetically, he wanted to scream at Roxas, wanted the boy to understand that he had to run away. For who knew what the insane glass master would do to him?

Roxas walked carefully past the glass master, towards Demyx. And Axel, stronger than he looked, grabbed him by the throat and slammed him towards the wall.

"You will be a nice painting." the read-head snickered, one hand reaching for a short spear on the wall so conveniently just beside them. With a swift movement, that seemed all too easy, he buried the spear in Roxas's chest, nailing him to the wall.

Roxas was made of clay; could not feel pain. But he sure could die. Demyx could only watch as his friend struggled in vain, could only cry as the life in his friend's eyes died. Axel stood back, admiring his handiwork. He smiled, traced a finger slowly along an invisible line somewhere close to Roxas's side.

"Do you think a golden frame would look prettier than a silvery one?"

He turned, watched they boy he had imprisoned. Demyx was terrified, tears running freely as he looked at the limp body on the wall. No, not body; the clay was never alive, only Roxas's soul had been. Not body... shell. Axel's head tilted slightly to the side as he thought about Demyx's feelings over his friend's death.

"Or maybe just plain brown."

With that he smiled again, walked closer to the glass walls, leaned towards them with a smirk and spark of pride in those chilling green eyes.

"You are the most beautiful piece in my collection. Now I can watch you every day, as often I want."

He turned around, walked away. As he came to the door, he paused, and looked back over his shoulder.

"I will bring you food. If I want to keep you I have to feed you after all. If not you would just rot away to nothing. I can not let that happen, now that you are mine."

He smiled again.

"Yes. You are mine."

---

**Finally:** So, that's the end of it. Yes, I'm a sick and twisted individual.

I must say that I don't support AxelDemyx. But I can't say this really classifies as "love". And I definitely don't support AxelRoxas, Roxas's so young and the guys don't have hearts to love each other with. I can accept that they're best friends, not lovers. And that's that.


End file.
